The Other Petrova
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Elena's Fraternal Twin Sister Gets Caught Up In All The Mystic Falls Drama. Read As She Learns About The Secrets In The Town And Her Love With A Certain Blue-Eyed Salvatore! Follows Plot Of TV Show OC/Damon/Elena Elena/Damon/Stefan
1. Pilot -Part 1

**Hey everyone,I know I haven't been very good at updating my stories but a review got to me so I decided to write this story a bit differently. I even have a few other chapters already written.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters beside Kristen.**

* * *

"Morning Lena" I sang as she walked into the kitchen. She greeted me back.

"Toast I can make toast" Aunt Jenna stated to us as she looked in the fridge

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said pouring herself some while Jeremy entered the kitchen asking. "Is there coffee?"

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna said rushing around.

"No you're not Aunt Jenna" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Lunch money?" She offered us.

"I'm okay." Elena beamed as Jeremy grabbed the money.

"What about me Jere? You are so splitting that with me" I threatened with a fake scowl on my face but he ignored me.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil?" Jenna continued to ask. "What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena questioned as Jeremy poured himself some coffe.

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at…now. "She said looking at her watch. "Crap!" She swore pulling her hair out of her bun.

"Then go." I start. "We'll be fine "Elena finished, _it's a twin thing_ and Jenna leaves.

"You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Don't start "he said to her as he took his coffee and left the room.

"Just give him time Lena" I grabbed my bag and left the room. "And by the way I'm catching a ride with Taylor. See ya"

* * *

I met Bonnie and Elena at their lockers. Elena smiled at Matt who closed his locker and walked away. I gave her a sympathetic smile. "He hates me!". She sighed.

"No he doesn't" I told her as Bonnie exclaimed "That's not hate. That's you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits!" I frowned I did feel bad for Matt though.

Suddenly from behind me I heard "Elena, Kristen. Oh, my God." Caroline then proceeded to grab us in a very tight hug, asking "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you". She then looked at Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline were right here!" Elena and I say at the same time which had me smirking "And were fine thank you." Elena lied

"Really?" Caroline asks

"Yes much better." I assured her.

"Oh you poor things!" she cried pulling us into yet another hug. "Okay Caroline" I said." I still need to breathe!" I squeaked, laughing as she pulled away.

"Okay see you guys later? "She stated questionably

"Okay, yeah" Elena mumbled with a forced smile which I frowned at. "Bye care" I called to her with a smile on my face.

Elena turned back to Bonnie and I "No comment."

We continued to walk down the hall when suddenly Bonnie pulled Elena and I to a stop infront of the school office." Hold up. Who's this?"

"All I see is back "Elena declared as we stared at the new guy.

"It's a hot back!" I retorted.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar!" Bonnie proclaimed to us. I started to laugh

"You're going to run this psychic thing to the ground, huh?" Elena asked her.

"What psychic thing?" I interrupted.

"Tell you later" Bonnie told me and then turned to Elena "Pretty much."

I turned around as I heard someone say" Jeremy, good batch." I saw that Elena heard it to and I sighed. "I'll be right back "she announced and I called her name following her into the boy's bathroom. '_Gross_', I thought,' _just be glad I love you Jere_'.

When we entered the bathroom Elena nearly bumped into this guy. "Whoa! Next down, chick" he exclaimed as he hurriedly left the bathroom.

Elena rushed to Jeremy and examined his face. "Great it's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"Lena please can we do this later?" I said aware of our surroundings but my request fell on death ears.

"No I'm not" Jeremy argued

"Where is it?" she continued "Is it on you?" She asked looking for it while continuing to hold him down.

"Elena!"I yelled

"Stop" Jeremy commanded. "Chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself?" Elena asked." What is that, stoner talk?"

"Dude you are so cool" I retorted not being able to help myself.

"Look stop. I don't have anything on me? Are you crazy? "Jeremy protested.

"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass but I am done watching you destroy yourself. "Elena admitted. Jeremy started to get up but she stopped him "No you know what? Go ahead, keep it up. Just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? "She promised. Just then a toilet flushed and a guy got out of a cubicle. _Awkward_.

I decided to say something. "Please Jere, I know you and it's not this person. " And then Elena finished for me "So don't be this people." She pleaded.

"I don't need this!" He growled at us and he stormed out. Elena looked at me for a couple seconds, with us sharing a worried glance before I followed her out of the bathroom. When I left I turned just to see Elena bump into the new kid.

"Uh...Pardon me" he apologized .They shared flirty glances and then he said "um... Is this the men's room?" I stifled a giggle.

"Yes. I was just… "She stammered" I was just…it's a long story". They flirted a little bit more before we left for history, me practically dragging her the entire way.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest had different ideas from those of the traditional Deep South. And Virginia divided…." Mr Tanner droned on boring me. I love history but tanner can even bore me. I zoned out far too concerned with Elena and the new guy, Stefan I think. They kept sharing these flirty stares. But I didn't miss Matt's look as he noticed the romantic tension too and I inwardly frowned. Poor Matt. This must be really hard for him. I saw Bonnie start texting who I think was Elena, Matt saw too

* * *

I sighed as I began walking. God my boots were killing me. I love the fresh air. It really gives me time to think. Today was terrible; I must have said I'm fine, thanks at least 37 times. I've realized that when someone asks, how are you? They really don't want an answer guess this happens when your parents die. I mean it's only been a few months but I don't think I'll ever forget that horrible night. May 23rd 2009. The day my parent's car drove off Wickery Bridge with Elena and I in the back.

I was walking when I bumped into someone causing my bag to fall off my shoulders." Oh I'm so... "I started as when I look up I was absorbed by these beautiful blue eyes". My mistake" he corrected reaching out his hand to help pick me up which I accepted.

"I'm Kristen" I introduced myself holding my hand up to shake. He laughed" I'm Damon".

"Well nice to meet you Damon." I told him as we shook hands. "Likewise" he replied

"What brings you out walking this late?" He asked me as we began to walk side by side. I couldn't help but stare at him. There was something strange about him but he did look great in the leather jacket he was wearing.

"I'm a night person" I answered him." Really? "He questioned

"Yeah .The complete opposite of my twin."

"You have a twin?!" He inquired but he didn't sound surprised.

"Yep. Elena Gilbert, you've probably heard of her. My mother use to say that when the moons up, I'm up. But with Elena it's when the sun's up, she's up. I am not a morning person at all "I admitted as we begin to laugh. We continued to walk when my phone went off. I sighed. This had been really fun." Well I've got to go" I said reluctantly "It was nice meeting you."

"I hope I can see you again?" he pondered. "Definitely!" I promised. By this point we were standing in front of the Mystic Grill and I ran inside but not before turning around to give him a wave, only to find that he had already disappeared.

* * *

I spotted Caroline and Bonnie and walked over to them as Caroline began to say "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family. They moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day? "Bonnie asked astounded

"Oh please, she got all of that between third and fourth period" I laughed

"We're planning a June wedding!" Caroline boasted with a smile and walked off leaving Bonnie and I to stare at her in what I think was either wonder or amazement.

I went to get a drink and sat down with Bonnie who was sitting down next to Matt. "How's Elena doing?" Matt asked.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie said to him,giving me a smile to show me that I was included in that sentence.

"We've all been putting on a good face" I interjected

"It's only been four months" Bonnie added

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked me hopefully

"Oh no! I am not getting involved!" I declared" You can pick up a phone and call her"

"I feel weird calling her." He confessed to us." She broke up with me!"

"Give it more time, Matt" Bonnie said. He stared at us unbelievingly as the door opened and in walked Elena…with Stefan. _Bad choice of words Bon_ I mentally thought as everyone in the grill turned to look at them including Tyler and Caroline by the pool table. "More time, huh? Matt said sarcastically as he stood to get up while Bonnie and I looked at him pityingly.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." I heard him greet Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Matt then looked at Elena who smiled at him .They greeted each other.

We then all sat down at a table together, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt and I "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline quizzed Stefan.

"mm-hm" he answered "I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away "He replied

"I'm sorry "Elena told him as she grabbed my hand under the table as a way of comfort which I smile at. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." He answered

"Harsh!" I muttered under my breath as I took a sip of my sprite. Stefan tore his eyes away from Elena's to look at me like he heard me which was impossible. "I live with my uncle. "He continued

"We heard" I mumbled which caused Caroline to kick me under the table as she had already told Bonnie and I but I don't think she wanted to Stefan to find out. "Ouch!" I yelled but no one took notice.

I could tell Caroline was so crushing on him and I felt bad for her because I could tell Stefan was into Elena. Caroline catching the looks between my sister and Stefan spoke. "Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow".

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie explained.

"It's going to be awesome" I added

"Are you going?" He asked Elena

"Of course she is!" Bonnie answered for her as she grinned at Elena.

"She will?" I asked confused as Elena hadn't really been to any parties since our parents died.

Elena smiled at Bonnie and tucked a strand of hair behind her head. "I guess I am."

* * *

**Thank You For Reading And The Next Chapter Will Be Up Sometime Next Week! Please leave a review!The More Reviews The Faster the Updates!**

**Updated:01/02/2014**

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie x**


	2. Pilot-Part 2

**SO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! NEXT WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK OR IF THERE ARE LOTS OF REVIEWS HOPEFULLY IT MIGHT BE UP LATER THIS WEEK! I ALSO FIXED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner asked "Miss Bennett?"_346_

"Um….A lot?" Matt laughed." I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot." I stuck my hand up to save Bonnie from any more embarrassment but Tanner ignored me. Which caused me to slam my hand down on the desk in frustration.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett" This caused Bonnie to lower her eyes in shame.

"Mr Donovan" Tanner continued "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr tanner. I'm cool with it!" Matt answered which caused us all to chuckle.

"Elena." I gritted my teeth knowing he would say something rude. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events."

"I'm sorry. I don't know" She replied

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena." Here it comes. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break." My eyes flashed with anger, the ass. I was about to shout out the answer when Stefan beat me to it." There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct, Mr….?"

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystical falls?"

"Distant" Stefan answered smiling at Mr Tanner as I drummed my fingers on the desk.

"Well, very good. Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27, sir" Stefan argued. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong it was a night of great loss…"

"The founders archives are in civil hall if you'd like it to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner!" I finished for Stefan with a smirk

* * *

I was at the party with Bonnie and Elena standing next to the bonfire.

"Just admit it Elena" Bonnie said laughing

"Okay. So he's a little pretty"

"A little?" I asked with a smirk

"He has that romantic-novel stare. "Bonnie said "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Causing us all to laugh

"So where is lover boy?" I asked

"I don't know "Elena answered me She turned to Bonnie." You tell me. You're the psychic one."

"Right. I forgot" Bonnie said almost dreamily."Okay so give me sec. Grams says I have to concentrate"

"Wait, you need a crystal ball" Elena picked up an empty beer bottle. " Ta-da."

Bonnie touched the bottle and her eyes widened.

"What?" I questioned.

"When I touched it..." Bonnie began" I saw a crow."

"A crow?" I said my eyebrows raising

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow. There was fog, a man"

"Was he hot?" I said trying to lighten the mood after seeing Elena's half scared, half horrified look.

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it. "Elena gave her a bewildered look." Yeah, okay I'm going to get a refill" and walked off.

Elena looked at me. "Hey I don't know anything about this. I'm going to get a drink and go get drunk okay. Find Stefan, have fun Lena!" I said grabbing her cup taking a drink and walking away." Okay" I heard her say. "Kristen?" But I already walked away.

I was talking with Caroline trying to cheer her up as Stefan told her she wasn't interested in him.

"So tell me about him!" She questioned as we sat down on a bench.

"Who?" I asked her with a smile.

"The guy you're crushing on!" She inquired.

"I'm not crushing on him!" I blurted out too quickly.

"Ha so there is a guy" She said pointing her finger at me." "Okay spill!"

"Fine I met this guy when I was walking earlier and he's got these irresistible blue eyes and this hair I just want to run my hands through and..." I babbled.

"Okay holds up I don't need all the details!" She interjected. "Does he go to our school?"

"Here's the things he's like older." I admitted to her.

"Ooh, hot, sexy older guy" She smirked at me.

"Ha!" I laughed just as I heard a scream for help. I rushed over to where I heard it come from only to find Elena and Jeremy carrying a bleeding Vicki.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt yelled at seeing his sister injured.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he rushed over as well as Bonnie

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted

"Please don't die" I whispered thinking Jeremy can't lose anyone else.

"Everybody back up. Give her some space." Tyler shouted pushing everyone else away

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood! "Elena called out.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" I exclaimed holding my hand to her wound.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes. Look at me!" Matt begged

I looked up from Vicki to see Stefan looking horrified before he fled.

Elena and I were watching the paramedics load Vicki in to the van when Bonnie came up behind us." Hey, we're going to go mainline coffee and wait for news."

"I'll come with you" I looked at her.

"You go!" Elena told me "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"Elena, Kristen, there's no way I'm psychic I know that "Bonnie started "But whatever I saw. Or think I saw…I have this feeling…"

"Bonnie what?" Elena asked shaking her head. I was intrigued too.

"…that it's just the beginning!"

* * *

I was sitting in the grill with Bonnie and Caroline drinking some coffee.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she laid her head on the table.

"Nope!" she groaned

"Keep drinking I gotta get you home. I've gotta get me and Kristen home."

"Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline complained.

"Oh Care!" I said sighing as I moved over and let her rest her head on my shoulder as I tried to comfort her.

"I'm not touching that!" Bonnie commented.

"I'm inappropriate!" Caroline began.

"No you're not!" I counteracted.

"I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing." Caroline continued." Ugh, she doesn't even try."

"I'll drink to that" I said as I took a gulp of my coffee.

"And he just picks her."Caroline insisted. "And she's always the one that everyone picks…for everything!"

"She's Elena, Caroline, what do you expect. Of course she was gonna get the guy!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're not helping!" Bonnie scolded me

"I'm stating the truth Bonnie and you know it" I said to her. I love Elena but I had to agree with Caroline.

"And I try so hard. And I'm never the one that..." Caroline continued

"It's not a competition, Caroline!" Bonnie cut in

Caroline stared Bonnie in the eyes and said "Yeah, it is!"

* * *

After Caroline was finally sober Bonnie drove us each home. "See you tomorrow!" I said as I got out the car and entered the house. I went to my bedroom and changed clothes before checking on Elena and Jeremy. Elena was writing in her diary but I saw Jeremy looking at a picture of our parents. I sat down next to him in the living room and rested my head on his shoulder. As we both started thinking about our parents.I could feel Jenna's stare on our heads. And when I went to bed that night I thought about what could have attacked Vicki, the dark haired stranger I met and my parents.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Updated:01/02/2014**

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie x**


	3. The Night of the Comet-Part 1

**I Hope You All Had A Great Christmas And New Year. Enjoy The Chapter! **

**Jana-Thank You. I'm Glad You Like The Story! And I Plan For Her To Have Damon!Thank You For Your Follow And Favourite!**

**Jojo657- Thank You For Your Review!**

**Elaine-Do you think You Saw A Bit More Of Kristen? Thank You For Your Review!**

**Ariella81-Thank You For The Follow!**

**Daughter of Chaos 98-Thank You For The Follow!**

**DivineOrder-Thank You For The Follow!**

**MagischesEinhorn-Thank You For The Follow!**

**goodnight raggedy man-Thank You For The Follow!**

**midnight-rxse-Thank You For The Follow And Thank You For The Favourite**

**snmuenst-Thank You For The Follow!**

**Little-doodle-laura5663-Thank You For The Favourite!**

**Serenity10116-Thank You For The Favourite!**

**annalouise92-Thank You For The Favourite!**

** -Thank You For The Favourite!**

**sebsbadkitty-Thank You For The Favourite!**

**twilightobsession20-Thank You For The Favourite!**

* * *

When I was woken awake by Elena this morning, she seemed happy, happier than she's been since our parents died. I think it's because of Stefan. I caught her staring out her window writing in her diary with this goofy smile on her face.

When I walked back upstairs to grab my bag I found Aunt Jenna and Elena talking. "Where is Jeremy?" I asked

"Oh, he left early." Jenna answered me as she looked in the mirror contemplating what hairstyle she should wear. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse?" Elena and I shared confused glances with me raising my eyebrow.

Slowly Jenna came to realisation. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Yeah." Jenna sighed

* * *

I caught a ride with Caroline and all the way to school she wouldn't quit talking about this mystery guy from the grill. At least she's gotten over Stefan. I groaned. First period is history with Mr Tanner. After I grabbed my books from my locker I met Bonnie at hers and we made our way to history.

I sat beside Elena who was sitting one away from Stefan. Caroline was sitting in front of me and Bonnie two behind Stefan.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Tanner was boring me so much I started to doodle on my notebook but then I heard Elena gigging so I turned towards her only to see her and Stefan sharing these flirty looks and smiles.

Tanner continued "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Suddenly he turned to Elena and Stefan "Are we bothering you Mr Salvatore?" He startled both of them "Miss Gilbert?" Elena shook her head. And nearly straight away the bell rang and I started packing up my books. "Saved by the bell" I whispered to her as we made our way out of the lesson.

* * *

I was walking with Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline asked Bonnie "I'm confused. Are you physic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was on the liquor. I tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." Bonnie explained

"Hey but wouldn't it be cool if you were a witch. You could teach me how to fly a broomstick." We all laughed

"Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline added

"I didn't see him. You did." Bonnie replied. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline confessed.

I grinned "That's never stopped you before. " Bonnie and I giggled while Caroline cracked a smile before we headed off to class.

* * *

"Hey Matt, is Vikki any better?" I asked as I walked up to him and found Elena with him. We all started walking together.

"They're keeping her overnight, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." Elena reassured Matt

"Are you kidding? That's great news!" I countered

"Yeah" Matt gave a half smile.

"Did you get in touch with your mum?" Elena asked. _Really Elena? You shouldn't have brought that up._

"Called and left a message. " Matt sighed "She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay." Elena mused.

"I know." Matt answered as I spotted Stefan siting on a bench a few feet away." And know there's talk of some missing campers.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena prodded.

"There's not that many choices Elena. It was probably a bear." I shook my head at her.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt admitted.

"What?" Elena exclaimed

"Well that is not you average kind of animal. "I chimed in

"She wakes up last night mutters, vampire, and passes out." Matt continued.

"You don't believe her do you?" I questioned. "She was probably high on painkillers Matt."

"I think she was drunk." Matt told me. He turned to Elena "What's up with you and the new guy? He asked as we stopped walking. Elena turned to look at Stefan and then back to Matt.

"I think I should probably leave now. Give you guys some space." I bid them a goodbye and walked inside.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were sitting outside the Mystic Grill when Bonnie started telling us. "I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Mm. Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and then she told you about the aliens." Caroline then turned to Elena. "So what?"

"So nothing." Elena stared at her.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline scoffed.

"Trust me there was nothing else going on last night Caroline. My room is right next to hers, I would have heard something." I assured but Caroline still didn't believe us.

"There was no sloppy first kiss, or touch-feely of any kind?" Caroline rested her shoulder on the table

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena started folding the leaflet about the night of the Comet.

"Not even a handshake? I mean Elena; we are your friends and your twin sister. Okay. You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena spoke dreamily.

"What is with the blockage_?" Just give up Caroline_ I thought. "Just jump his bones already!" Caroline continued. "Okays its easy." Bonnie looked at Caroline like she was crazy after her outburst. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena looked at Caroline.

"Mm." Caroline mumbled as Elena continued to mess with the leaflet. Elena turned around and took her bag off of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"Caroline's right." Elena admitted.

"She is?" I blurted out as Caroline looked at Bonnie and I with a triumphant smile.

"It is easy." Elena continued. "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I stated the day saying I was gonna do." Elena then left shortly after.

* * *

After bonnie gave me a ride home I sat down in the kitchen talking to Jenna who told me about how Jeremy managed to miss 6 classes in 3 days.

When Jeremy entered the kitchen Jenna told him "I picked up dinner. Tacos. Had an urge for guacamole. "

"No, I'm good, thanks" Jeremy reassured her as he picked up his coat from the table.

"Eat anyway!" Jenna's tone was demanding. "It's a ruse. We wanna talk." She pointed to me and herself. He ignored her and continued for the door.

"Hey, you. Come! Sit!" Jenna ordered

"Jeremy!" I yelled. He approached where I was sitting and sat down next to me.

Jeremy was glaring at Jenna as she began. "Back at school. Freshman year. I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchy food when I got stoned."

Jeremy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "You get high?"

I rolled my eyes _so not the point_ as Jenna told him "Did. Past tense." Jeremy smile slowly faded "Anything to get a little distraction from life. Reality." Jenna started opening the food. "And it works. For a while. Never lasts though." Jeremy blinked. "I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding…"

"Jenna!" i interjected. She closed the fridge and turned around to look at me. She followed my gaze to see Jeremy leaving through the back door. She sighed. I smiled at her sympathetically." It was worth a try."

* * *

After I left the room Elena called me asking if I could give her ride to go see Stefan. She gave me the directions and we showed up at the Salvatore boarding house. It was really big.

"Are you sure? " I asked her one more time as we reached the door.

"Yes. Please just until he opens the door. I need you to stop me from chickening out" She pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed as she rang the bell and then knocked the door. The door creaked as it slowly opened. "Elena!" I hissed as she slowly began to step inside.

"What?" She asked as she walked inside, I quickly looked around outside before following her in.

"Stefan?" She called as I closed the door. She continued to call his name as we walked inside the living room. Everything looked so old and it looked like there were a lot of antiques. Elena walked away to a window and when I heard her give a little scream I turned around only to see her standing very close to the guy who I met last night, Damon.

"We're sorry for barging." She apologised as I came to stand by her. "The door was open."

"You must be Elena." He turned to me. "Kristen told me about you."

"You've met?" Elena sounded surprised as she too looked at me. "Last night, before I met you at the grill." I told her before turning back to Damon.

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself to Elena. " I'm Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena sounded hurt.

"Technically he did Elena." I corrected her. "Remember when he said he didn't have any **siblings he talked to**.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag." Damon smirked at us. "Please. Come. " He led us back into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any moment."

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked amazed

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten." Elena and Damon were staring into each other's eyes. _God do I feel like the third wheel_. "It's about time. I never thought he'd get over the last one, it nearly destroyed him. "_Wow! Here comes the plot twist in there novel romance._

Suddenly my phone beeped startling them both. At least now they've remember I was actually here. I checked my message. "Sorry it's Caroline!" I told them, relieved I had an excuse to get out of there. "She's declared it's a mega fashion crisis and needs my help. Do you need a ride Elena?"

"No it's fine. Stefan can drop me home"

"It was nice meeting you again." Damon smirked at me in a way that it caused me to have butterflies in my stomach. Just when I was about to turn and leave he grabbed my hand and kissed it causing me to blush.

"You too .B-bye" I stammered as I quickly rushed out and headed for my car. Just as I was about to leave Elena came running out and got in the car. "What happened?" I asked

"I'll tell you when we get home. I don't want to talk about it right now."

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Next Chapter Will Be Up On Monday!**

**Review And Check Out My Poll And Other Stories**

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie**


	4. The Night of the Comet-Part 2

**Please Enjoy This Chapter! I Return To School Tomorrow So Updates May Take Longer!**

**Jojo657-Thanks For Reviewing And No Promises!**

**ilubcupcakes -Thank You For Your Review And Here Is Your Update!**

**Jana-Thank You For Your Review!I Want Damon To Remain The Same For A While Before He'll Start To Change is Ways,So Yes The Caroline Thing Will Still Happen!**

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena ranted to Jenna and I in the kitchen.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna comforted as she grabbed an apple. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues or amphetamine issues."

"I guess you got off easy." I joked with a smile. We then turned to the door as it opened and in came Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Jenna yelled but he ignored her and made his way upstairs. "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories. Look, Jenna, I get it you were cool once. And that's cool." He gave her a thumbs up and continued to proceed up the stairs.

"Oh,no,no,no!" Jenna threw an apple at his head_. You go Jenna_ I chanted in my head.

"Ow!" Jeremy tuned to look at Jenna. "Why did you do that?"

"Listen up. Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion!"

"Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." He smiled at her before going to his room.

It was the night of the comet and I met up with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline.

"Hey, I got you a candle. " Caroline grinned at me.

"Hi, thanks." I hugged her and then she helped me light the candle.

* * *

I was standing talking to Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt when I saw Elena walk off a few feet away with Stefan. Tyler kept telling me different pickup lines and I would have to and come up with a comeback. Bonnie was just laughing at us.

**(Tyler **_Kristen)_

**Haven't I seen you somewhere before?**

_Yes that's why I don't go there anymore_.

**Is this seat empty?**

_Yes and this one will be if you sit down_

**Your place or mine?**

_Both l'll go to mine, you'll go to yours._

**I would go the end of the world for you…**

_But would you stay there?_

**If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put u and I together.**

_If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put f and u together._

**What would you do if I asked you to marry me…**

_Nothing I can't laugh and talk at the same time._

**Can I have your name?**

_Why don't you have one already?_

**Where have you been all my life?**

_Hiding from you…_

I guess I kind of missed this. Just acting like a normal girl. I guess I thought it would be a bit more awkward since Tyler Is my ex but I really needed some more humour in my life.

* * *

We were sitting in the grill, all of us when Jeremy came rushing in. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied

"I can't find her!" Jeremy looked worried.

"Probably found someone to party with" Tyler said beside me." Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

"Pill pusher?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Ask him!" Tyler gestured to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this now?" Jeremy snarled at Tyler.

"Do what right now Jeremy?" I fumed

"Are you dealing?" Elena sounded a cross between angry, sad and disappointed.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler provoked

"Who? Vicki?" I was really confused

"She already did, over and over and over again" Jeremy sounded smug.

"Yeah, right." Tyler didn't believe him

"Okay, you slept with Vikki Donovan?" Caroline sounded so surprised. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" I get where she was coming from. It is kind of hard to believe.

"There's no way." Tyler voiced

"I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy shouted at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Matt yelled at Tyler. I mean who wouldn't Vicki is a bit of a slut and I'm not her greatest fan but she's his sister.

"Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk. "Tyler answered

"Tyler!" I cried out. "He's still my brother!"

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister. " Matt barked

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie announced as she grabbed my arm and I followed her and Caroline. I kind of wanted to go with Elena and Jeremy but I know she will just be giving him a lecture that I am not in the mood for. We checked the bathroom but we couldn't find her. Luckily Matt called us and told us that Stefan found her wandering around.

* * *

When I was sitting with Caroline and Bonnie, Caroline groaned "Ugh. Just so much drama." We could see Matt helping Vicki patch up her wound. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan came up to us.

"Hi!" Bonnie greeted him.

"Have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home." I told him

He was about to leave when Bonnie piped up." I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her e-mail. She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." Bonnie wrote the number down on a napkin and when she gave it to him their hands touched and then she reeled back. Her eyes widened and she looked scared.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her.

"What happened to you?" She stared at him. Bonnie blinked like she just woke up from a dream. "That was rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline explained to Stefan.

"Caroline!" I spoke. I gave her a, _what are you doing _Face.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Bonnie and then go home. See you tomorrow?" I spoke to Caroline who nodded and said "Goodnight" to Stefan before going to find Bonnie.

* * *

When I got home I found Jenna and Elena in Jeremy's room. "What are you doing?" I asked Jenna as I saw her looking through Jeremy's drawers.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-olds privacy." She ran over to his shoe and pulled something out. "Jackpot. I see the hiding paces haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna confessed

"You got tannered!" I laughed as I sat down on his bed and Elena on the chair.

"Been there!" Elena admitted

Jenna pulled something out of Jeremy's drawer and said in a male voice. "_Discover the impossible Miss Summers._ Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

Elena shook her head." You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna!"

"Yes I am. You know why?" Jenna turned to stare at Elena and I "Because I'm not her. "Tears started to leak from my eyes. "She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you too. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna sat down next to me on the bed. "It's impossible!"

Elena leaned forward in the chair." This is just the fear talking, you're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something." Jenna nodded. "But are you gonna be okay?" Jenna nodded again.

"She's got me!" I put an arm around Jenna. "You go do what you need to do, okay!" Elena smiled at me before she got up and left. When I heard her car leave I turned to Jenna and said "Mind if we take this downstairs its smells like dirty socks." We both laughed

Once downstairs I rested my head on her shoulder when we sat down on the couch, watching old re-runs of friends." You know you don't have to try and replace her Aunt Jenna. We like you just the way you are!"

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Not Much Damon/Kristen But There Will Be More! **

**Please Send Me Ideas On Any Couple Names For Them!**

**Check Out My Poll**

**Please Review**

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie**


End file.
